Requests of a Humble Spear I
by PrisonofSpears
Summary: I sometimes take pairing requests from kind people in the #elsword tag on tumblr. This is the first set of six requests I took! I hope you enjoy the drabbles
1. Request I DCxIP

The first story request I received!  
**Pairing:** Deadly Chaser/Iron Paladin  
**POV:** Deadly Chaser's 

* * *

An assassin. That's the path of life I chose.

While I wanted to be more like him, the life of a protector just... didn't suit me. It was better on someone like him. Strong, broad shoulders, a sense of justice and a fiery passion in his eyes. Yeah. He's much better for the role of Iron Paladin. Everything he says and does just seems to scream "I'll protect the world!" and all of that jazz.

I wasn't sure of what to do with myself for the longest time. I knew I enjoyed fighting alongside him, battling for the better of Hamel, but I honestly didn't know what I should shoot for. I could become a Tactical Trooper, but... it seems like not many people higher up in the food chain care much for the guy (which is a shame; he's super nice).

I looked down at my Destroyer one night. Maybe... maybe I could support him from the shadows? Maybe I could fight from a distance, supporting him with everything I had, everything I was!

My decision was made.

"A Deadly Chaser? That's... a lot of responsibility," he said to me. I didn't hear a shred of doubt in his voice. It sounded more like he was afraid for me. "It's definitely possible, I just don't know how. Maybe someone like Adel would; he's quite wise, and knows a lot."

I did everything I needed to do, all the tasks assigned to me. Lento seemed to understand me perfectly. He had a kind look on his face, as if he became a soldier for the same reason I decided to become a Deadly Chaser. When I had finally slotted my guns into my newly remodeled cannon, he came to clap me on a shoulder, smiling wide.

"Protect him like he does you. He'll say you won't need to worry, but worry three times as much. When you see someone coming at him, blow them away. Protect the one you love with everything you are."

An assassin. With bullets of silver, a light-weight cannon full of shells and a sense of determination carrying me on the wind, I kept up with him. I looked over as we stopped near a cliff, his golden hair blowing gently in a soft breeze.

"I'm glad you made that decision," I was surprised by his comment, long enough for him to continue. "We've both become so strong now, haven't we? We can protect one another like this, huh?" He held his arms out, and grinned wide. I hugged him. "I like this. I like being with you. I like fighting with you."

The words didn't come out then; I choked on them like I had several times before, but my heart swelled with the feeling, and I only hoped he could feel them welling up and spilling over.

_I'll protect you._


	2. Request II ElswordxChung

The second request I got when I asked! Enjoy~  
**Pairing:** Elsword/Chung  
**POV:** Third Person 

* * *

"Elsword's just a short, stupid brat."

Chung bit his lip to keep from laughing as his boyfriend jumped up in his own defense, already advancing angrily at Aisha. As the one who loved him a lot (not more than Elesis; that wasn't possible) he could admit Elsword had his flaws. The blonde actually liked that bratty side of his beau. It was cute. For Chung, what Aisha didn't care much about Els he adored. Opinions are what they are for a reason, and he respected his "big sister's" opinions just like she respected his (and his relationship, though it didn't stop her incessant teasing at all).

By the time Elsword actually returned from his "argument" with Aisha, half his clothes were singed. His shirt barely held together, burned in several places. He had this stupid, love-struck grin on his face the second he looked up to see Chung waiting for him on the porch of the cabin the group stayed at.

"Hey," he murmured as he sat next to the soldier.

"Hey yourself. What in the El Lady's name even happened? You look like you lost. Several times."

The redhead's grin widened. "I did. Several times. I just... I dunno! Just bein' able to fight with Aisha is great. She's so full of life and vigor and stuff, y'know? I'm really glad she's my friend."

Chung tiled his head. That was unlike Elsword to just admit that aloud. "Aisha is great, but my opinion of her is very biased. She's... much nicer to me than she is to you."

"No one's nicer to me than you are, though."

Red covered the blonde's face ad Elsword leaned in, obviously going for a kiss. He slapped his hands on Elsword's cheeks and gently pushed them forward, making the other make a fishy-lip face. Chung started to chuckle, then it surmounted to a doubled over, gut-clenching laughter, and Elsword, to his credit, looked indignant. "Y-your face... I can't- I can't staph-"

"Okay, Chung," Els muttered as best he could. "Can I have that kiss or what, geez."

Feeling a bit sorry for stopping his love (but not for the fishy face) Chung planted a soft kiss on Elsword's forehead. The latter seemed satisfied with his for now, scooting over to lay his head on the blonde's shoulder. They sighed, content, but Elsword moved quickly when Aisha teleported into view. The young woman wanted to ask, but didn't, and went inside.

"Still feeling too shy to show public displays of affection around her, huh?"

"Don't talk to me. Don't even look at me. I'll kiss you if you do."

The soldier headed inside as well, laughing and darting away when Elsword tried to grab him and play Kissy Monster.


	3. Request III IPxYR

Request number three. This one is sort of bittersweet. I do hope you like it.  
**Pairing:** Iron Paladin/Yama Raja (with Elemental Master on the side)  
**POV:** Third Person 

* * *

Back to back. Physical and magical. Male and female. Black and white. They may have looked like opposites, but they could be more similar without literally becoming the same person.

Chung's father had been corrupted by the commander of the demons that invaded Hamel. "To protect my city and the ones I love," his letter had said, and the Iron Paladin couldn't stop himself from shaking and tearing up. _'He did this for me...? For... for Hamel?'_ Hellputt was an amazingly strong man; the thought of him falling to a ragtag band of demons was unheard of, but this? This was the missing puzzle piece.

Ara, the younger sister of the demon's commander, only wished to rescue her brother from Karis's clutches. It was painful to have to watch the El Team beat on him. She knew he deserved it for all the pain and suffering his forces had caused throughout Feita, Velder, and Hamel, but... He was still her brother at the end of any sort of day, and she loved him.

At least, she _thought_ she loved him. She... could be quite sure anymore. Not as he held Chung by his neck, over a seemingly bottomless pit. Ara herself was quite injured, cuts and wicked bruises marking her lovely skin. Chung didn't look too beat up, as was normal, but without anyone behind him to help keep Ran away, the young soldier was snatched up rather quickly.

"Did you _really_ believe you could save your father?" Ran's voice echoed through the hall, smug confidence coating his every word. "This is my city now, Chung. You don't have a place here, and after I get what my Mistress needs, neither will your father, or any of your _other friends_ for that matter."

"Wh-what about Ara, then?" The blonde choked out. "She's your-" -he coughed- "-your sister! She came all this way, seeking our help, trusting her fate to a deity who wants nothing more than to escape the seal she's in to try to rescue you..."

"_Rescue me_?" Cold scarlet eyes shifted to Ara as she struggled to sit up, and she froze. There was no love, no sympathy. No familiarity, no... no Aren. "Do I _look_ like I need to be _rescued_? Do I _look_ like I _want_ to be rescued?" His laugh was evil, all darkness. Instead of letting Chung fall into the pit he dangled over, Ran threw him at Ara, and the last wasn't strong enough to move, let alone catch the young man thrown at her.

The pair hit the wall behind the Yama Raja, and Chung heard a sickening crack before the raven-haired woman cried out in pain. He pulled away to find Ara curled up, holding her left side with her right hand. She whimpered and curled up more, and the blonde stood slowly, anger boiling in his veins.

"You can hurt me, that's all fine and dandy. But how dare you corrupt my father, how dare you besiege my people, _how dare you hurt my Ara_!" he charged, full of vengeance and renewed purpose, and Ran stepped back as if ready to flick Chung away like a gnat when-

A wet schilck sounded. Ran fell to his knees, his eyes lifeless. Chung recognized the spear suddenly jutting from the man's chest as he keeled over off the edge of the bridge. He turned to see Ara, now clutching her side again, tears streaming from her red eyes. White hair fell around her and stained red with the blood on the floor as it landed. She shook her head as Chung came to her and kneeled, offering an arm to lift her with.

"I... I don't think I can-" she gasped in pain as she shifted a little, "-walk right now... I..." And Chung understood. "He... I thought I could save him, Chung..."

"It's not your fault, Ara. You fought your hardest and tried your best." He brushed a bit of hair out of Ara's face, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead like his father did for him when he was sad. "Let's... We gotta get outta here."

Ara looked around to see the other members of the El Party slowly getting up and gathering their wits. Most of them looked worse for the wear, and Aisha caught her eye. The younger woman looked sorrowful, yet relieved, and Ara understood the feeling quite well. Chung slowly lifted the martial artist in a ginger, gentle bridal carry, flinching when Ara hissed angrily. Aisha joined them, the Elemental Master holding her right shoulder.

"Why...?" Ara murmured. Aisha took her free hand as she and Chung walked. Ara bought Aisha's hand to her face, crying softly.

_'I'm sorry, Aren. But... These people mean more to me... and... thank you Chung. For protecting me...'_


	4. Request IV RFxBM

A Raven a Day keeps the fangirls at bay! The fourth request I received~  
**Pairing:** Reckless Fist/Blade Master  
**POV:** Third Person 

* * *

"Do you always have to be so damn elegant?"

The Blade Master stopped fighting and spun on his heel to stare indignantly at Reckless Fist. "Elegant?"

"I suppose the word should be 'suave' or something, but you catch my drift, I'm sure. It's... quite ladylike of you." Reckless Fist played with a white lock of his hair, a smug grin on his face. If there was one thing Blade Master couldn't stand it was when his swordsmanship was called anything but-

"'_Graceful_' is the word you want, you massive dork. And it seems you wanna sleep on the couch, too."

That made the other man straighten up right quick. "N-no, I don't wanna sleep on the couch. I just... you look so feminine when you use the sword; it bothers me."

"Then don't watch." Blade Master went back to his training, fully aware of his lover staring holes into the back of his head. What he didn't see was the boiling lust.

"Hey."

Blade Master stopped again, about ready to complain, when he was suddenly pressed against the dummy he'd been slicing and dicing. "D-do you mind?! And be careful; I'm holding a blade for the El Lady's sa-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You didn't really mean it when you said I'd have to sleep on the couch, did you?"

The swordsman sighed deeply. "No, I didn't. But if you keep this up, I might actually change my mind; you horndog."

Reckless Fist balked and stepped away faster than he'd stepped forward, and turned to go back to his stool. "Never mind. I had something I wanted to do, but I change my mind."

Blade Master snickered. "Oh? I wonder." He turned and followed his love until the latter turned around, then he quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Maybe if you behave or the next hour or so, I'll reward you later."

Safe to say, no teasing comments or interruptions were had after that.


	5. Request V MMxSD

It's summertime, so my fifth request was written to reflect that~! It was requested by sacred-shine on tumblr.  
**Pairing:** Mastermind/Sakra Devanam  
**POV:** Third Person 

* * *

Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple. Add spent the time his date used to try on bathing suits organizing every clothing rack nearby by color, and by listed size. Small, medium, large, extra large. It wasn't that he was bored; he was actually having fun doing what he was. Ara had asked him if he wanted to go out with her today, and since he hadn't been doing anything else, he pretended to begrudgingly accept his lady's request, which earned him a joking punch in the shoulder blade and a kiss on the neck (why the neck kisses; he was so weak to them aagh).

"What do you think of this one?" Add's attention was drawn to Ara's room, and the Sakra Devanam did a goofy pose. She was wearing a white halter-top bikini with light orange polka dots all over it. The swimsuit had large, light orange frills around the seams. Honestly, it looked adorable on the young woman's figure, and the Mastermind made a point to dramatically cross his arms and look her up and down before giving his approval.

"It looks good on you. Then again, I believe I'm _horribly_ biased." Ara laughed at his comment, and he continued. "I'll admit I'm not a huge fan of the frills, though. They're a little obnoxious."

The martial artist nodded in agreement. "We're on the save wavelength, then; I like the style and colors, but the frills are a major turn off. Oh, well. I still have the plain orange one piece I really liked. Why not try on some swim trunks, though?"

"Do you really want to look at my reflective skin that badly?" They laughed. "To be honest, I'm not huge on swimming. Kinda can't. But! If a certain lovely lady wouldn't mind teaching me, then maybe I'd reconsider.

Ara brightened and zoomed back into her dressing room, slamming the door. Sure he'd finally convinced someone to teach him how to swim (just in case), Add went to picking out a few trunks he liked. There were a few purple ones with little circuit designs on them, and a couple white ones with tiny cat heads. Deciding against the cat heads (lest his lady laugh at him and not in the good way), he grabbed a pair of purple trunks with a white circuit pattern and waited for Ara to come out. When she saw what her boyfriend had picked, she nodded and moved out of the way so he could use the room she had.

Insecurity quickly set in once he was alone. What if she didn't like his body type? He was too pale; the sun on his skin would easily blind a blind man. He wasn't really one for "fun in the sun;" he wanted to stay inside and study or read or something that didn't involve being outside. Even though he knew he'd have a good time at the beach or a pool with the rest of the gang, it just wasn't really Add's... style. I liked being indoors.

But the thought that him being outside and getting his vitamin D would make Ara happy was what drove him to undress and try on the trunks anyway. Going outside couldn't be so bad, right? He still wanted to learn how to swim; it would really suck if he got thrown off a boat one day or something and he drowned like an idiot. Besides, the trunks were actually really nice on him. He playfully flexed his muscles in the full-body mirror, silently laughing at himself for being a massive dork. Ara was waiting, and he didn't like to keep her.

He came out of the room and realized the Ara wasn't alone anymore. Rena and Eve were chatting quietly with her, and the Elf was the one who noticed him first. "Wow! You look really good in those, Add!"

His face went red as Eve and Ara turned to look at him as well, the martial artist gasping and clapping with glee as she went to his side. Eve made a smug expression, like she'd planned this entire happening. Ara made him do a 360, nodding her approval as he turned to face her again. He crossed his arms and frowned. "I don't remember you saying they'd be here."

"I didn't know they'd be here either; I just saw them walking by the front and went to say hi, then Rena asked if I was here alone and I said, 'nope~! I'm here with Add!' and she insisted that they keep me company then Eve went to go get snacks for the three of us while we waited and it was just an expected thing!"

Before Ara could go on, Add held up a hand.. The woman paused and tilted her head. He beckoned or her to come closer, and she did. "Can we... hurry and get out of here, please? It's bad enough I had to come out with this thing on, but I'm- really..." His face turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"...gotcha. Go get changed. We'll get those and the bikini I liked, grab lunch, then head home. I should have warned you; I'm sorry, dear..."

"N-no, it's my fault. I should have more confidence in myself but, I'm a little... new to all of these shenanigans."

"Everything okay?" A saleslady startled the pair, and smiled softly as they looked to her. "Need any help?"

Ara shook her head as a guise to see if Rena and Eve were around. They'd wandered off, it seemed. "No thanks! We were just deliberating. We'll take these and the orange one I asked you to hold for me, if that's okay!"


	6. Request VI MMLP

The last of the first batch of requests I took. It was requested by panzerbuster on tumblr~ My OTP got put off for so long, but I did it in honor of Add coming to NA, so it's fine, right~?  
**Pairing:** Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind  
**POV:** Third Person

* * *

The small, royal purple box on the table taunted him silently. He picked it up. He put it down. He picked it up again, fiddling with it for a few moments. He put it back down again. He picked it up a third time, opening it. The thin, silver ring inside shone brightly, the product of many weeks of saving up and skipping midday snacks. It had a small princess cut amethyst on it. He smiled. The stone reminded him of the person he loved, the person he wanted nothing more than to give this very ring to. But... the question behind the ring and its answer was what was making him so nervous.

'Will you marry me?' Four simple words that held so much power when thrown together like that. The Lunatic Psyker wanted nothing more than to marry his beloved Mastermind; they'd been together for almost ten years, and they were happy. After living together for five of those ten, getting used to one another quirks and flaws, getting over the stupid to very serious arguments, snuggling in bed, making breakfast... making love... He wanted nothing more than to marry the man he so adored.

But it was those exact four words, arranged so nicely and neatly, that scared him. The thought of the answer made them die in his throat so many times before. He wanted to be able to shout them across town, to yell them so loudly his lover would hear him from his office downtown. He wanted to whisper them, when they were spooning after a night of passionate love, basking in the afterglow of what he could only describe as the best activity in the history of his existence. The desire to ask that question burned through his veins every morning as he headed to his construction job, dropping his love off at the stuffy computer place he worked at. The Psyker wondered would it would be like to randomly ask them one day, then just drive off, as if he hadn't.

His thoughts were interrupted by the front door closing. He snatched the box right as the man of his dreams rounded the corner, a mischievous look on his face. The Mastermind's expression fell when he realized he'd been caught. "Damn. I was hoping to surprise you!" He was holding something in his hands as well, but the Psyker could see what it was.

"You know me. Forever unsurprised." He bowed dramatically, and his lover laughed. "Anyway. I have something I wanted to talk about. Nothin' serious; it's been on my mind a while and I just need to get if off my chest."

They sat at the table, across from one another. The atmosphere was warm, but it didn't change the weight. The words threatened to die under his tongue again, but before he could speak, his Mastermind placed the object in his hands onto the table. It was a velvet, lavender box. A rather small one. Not unlike the one he'd been... "I have something I'd like to talk about as well."

Oh. This was a surprise. Mastermind motioned for Lunatic Psyker to take the box, and he did, leaving the darker purple box in its place. "I suppose we're on the same track, then?"

Another laugh. He wanted to listen to that laugh forever. Mastermind took the royal purple box and looked up. "Shall we ask together? Or would you prefer a silent proposal?" His eyes radiated love. "Honestly, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my life than with you."

He didn't have to ask the question anymore, but he did it anyway - "Love of my life... Will you make me the fucking happiest man in the world, and become mine forever...?"

"Only if you'll do the same for me, lover mine."

[...]

The kind old lady next door woke them the next morning, a knowing grin on her face. She warned them of their volume with a wink, chuckling to herself as the newly engaged pair turned scarlet behind her.


End file.
